joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mami Anguirus Bee
Summary Mami Anguirus Bee, like Madoka Godzilla Prime, is the fusion of Mami Tomoe, Anguirus, and Bumblebee. She has all the powers of all three characters. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, possibly higher '''| At least '''6-C | 7-C | 6-C | High 7-A | 8-B | 8-A | 8-C | High 1-C Name: 'Mami Anguirus Bee '''Origin: 'JobbytheHong 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Millions of year old, due to the ages of Anguirus and Bumblebee '''Classification: '''Veteran Magical Girl | Kaiju, Irradiated giant Ankylosaurus | Cybertronian | Combination '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid) with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory), can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks. | All previous abilities as a magical girl, Immortality (Type 8, depends on the existence of her familiars.), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Mind Manipulation (With Witch's Kiss), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair.) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). | All previous abilities, now also includes Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Minor Weather Manipulation, Flight, Instinctive Reaction. | All of the above, Status Effect Removal (With A Salvation Prayer to You), Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Fusionism/Possession, Emotion Detection, and Resistance to Energy Projection as Holy Mami. As Holy Mami, she is possessed by a Rumor, so by all technicality, her true form is the Rumor. (Thus she technically has Abstract Existence (Type 2, possibly 1), Immortality (Type 4 and 8, as Holy Mami it also depends on her rumor not being broken), Resurrection/Reactive Power Level (Whenever she comes back, her durability will be extensively higher) and other abilities. Homing Attack and minor Light Manipulation/Holy Manipulation (With Tiro Finale Holy Night). Fake Body, Intangibility and Body Control as Doppel of Worship. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Into a car), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electricity capable of shutting down equipment for a while), Skilled hand-to-hand fighter. | Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, higher dimensional existence, and Regeneration. '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level, possibly higher '''| At least '''Island level |''' Town level''' |''' Large Mountain Level | ''City Block level | Multi-City Block level '''| '''High Complex Multiverse level Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely higher |''' Subsonic''' |''' Sub-Relativistic''' |''' Superhuman''' |''' Likely Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman, likely far higher as a witch and/or doppel witch. | At least '''Class M, possibly higher | Unknown' |''' 'Class 5 | Immeasurable 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class, possibly higher | Likely Island class with Flawless Legs of Gold, at least Island Class as the Doppel of Worship | Town Class '''| '''Island Class | Large Mountain Class '''| '''City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class '| At least '''Building Class '| Likely '''High Complex Multiversal Durability: Town level |''' Large Mountain level | '''Unknown, possibly Island level | Large Mountain Class | City Block level '''| '''Multi-City Block level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: '''At least Superhuman. Massively Superhuman. Likely limitless as a witch and as a Doppel witch. High '''Range: '''Several Kilometers with her various assortment of rifles and cannons | At least several dozens of kilometers as Holy Mami | Extended melee range due to size | Several yards | Unknown | High Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: *'Percussion-lock rifled musket:' Being Mami's primary weapon, this is a rifled musket that fires a single shot. Mami is able to summon these guns in great numbers during combat if needed. The bullets fired from said rifle are also able to create strings that can ensnare the foe. *'Finale Cannon:' This is an enormous percussion-lock cannon that fires a powerful blast. Mami uses this weapon for her finisher, Tiro Finale. *'Finale Cannon #2:' A smaller, but still a cannon of significant size. This weapon also fires a powerful blast, although said blast is not as strong as the original weapon. *'Sonic Roar: '''Anguirus briefly lets out powerful '''ultrasonic roars' which caused Osaka Castle to crumble during his fight with Godzilla. Capable of damaging monsters, buildings, rocks, and military weaponry. The sonic roar is unable to engage in beam locks with other monsters' energy weapons. *'Cybertronian Weapons: '''Like the Stringers, or built-in cybertronian style weapons 'Intelligence: Varies from Genius (in combat) to High. '''Weaknesses: '''She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she can get reckless and is mentally fragile (This does not apply to Holy Mami, as she managed to overcame her mental weakness). Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Stubborn | Impulsive and Careless | Immature and Headstrong | Young and somewhat immature | Hytherion. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional'/'Time/Spatial manipulation:' They are able to “reach out their hands” to various time periods and dimensional worlds, and they can use their powers to manipulate reality and duplicate timelines. "As Convoy raised his hand into the skies and cast aside the veil of the dimensions, the row of Hytherion’s giant fangs became visible covering the heavens." *'Auto-Avatars:' When taking individual action on the mortal plane, they use Transformer bodies called “Auto-Avatars”. Each avatar’s mechanical function is about the same as that of a modern Transformer's, but various high functions have been added through the technology of the Alternity. The Auto-Avatars normally transform into the form of a sports car, which is the most efficient method of transportation for using the super-dimensional locomotion of the Timaeus Drive. Auto-Avatar bodies can include the following: **'Ten-Dimensional Processor Block:' The brain-part that controls multi-dimensional thinking and consciousness. **'Pan-Dimensional Sensory System: '''Super dimensional receiver. It can analyze dimensional worlds in detail. **'Timaeus Powertrack Generator:' Generates the racetrack for the super-dimensional-locomotion Timaeus Drive. **'Universal Emulation Engine:' Universal mechanism that replicates all mechanical devices. **'Phasic Isolation Shield Emitter:' Shield emitter that erases one’s presence and offers total protection. **'Timestorm Detector Array:' Able to remotely detect the generation of changes in time-space and immediately calculate their coordinates. **'Alternium Hyper-Frame:' Higher-dimensional-material receiver that physically links the Auto-Avatar and the true Alternity. **'Anti-Hytherion Spacetime-Piercing Tachyon Blasters:' Super-long-range armaments that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. **'Chrono-Venom Gun:' Shoots out special particles that freeze a section of time or even stop an object's motion. **'Reverse Entropic Damage Control:' Cancels out damage on civilians and objects that are affected by the dimension interference. **'Time Paradox Decrypter:' Able to fix or analyze non-severe time paradox. **'Planet Force Storage Reactors:' Where the vibrational energy of the planets is gathered as backup energy storage. |-|As a Magical Girl / Doppel of Invitation / Dress-Up Witch= *'Magic Detection:' Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibility of witches. *'Pain Inhibition:' Magical girls are resistant to pain-inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain-inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Thread Manipulation:' She can create ribbons that can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies, her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies. Her ribbons are the basis of most of her attacks. She has also shown the ability to turn them invisible *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultaneously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced. However, using this technique temporarily lowers Mami's durability. ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal ''Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of a duplicate or at a whim, threads quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of their powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. *'Memoria:' Introduced in Magia Record, Mami can now gain abilities based on her memories. **'Black Tea of Victory:' Slowly recovers stamina when affected by something she is resistant to. Passive. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Boosts her durability by an extensive amount. **'Different Story: Kyoko and Mami:' Boosts her attack potency. **'Embrace your Hopes and Dreams:' Slowly regenerates from damage when activated for a long period of time. **'Hope In Despair:' Increased ability to counter-attack an enemy. **'Magical Girls that Defy Casualty:' Magic based attacks deal increased damage. **'Welcoming with Treats:' Creates a fog around the opponent in an attempt to decrease the likelihood of being hit. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. **'Special Familiars:' Unlike most witches, Candeloro summons two familiars that have a finisher cannon for legs and a bow for a Madoka Kaname variation and a spear for the Kyoko variation. Depending on who she befriended before she becomes a witch, she can also make a Sayaka variation and/or Homura Akemi one. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. |-|As Holy Mami / Doppel of Worship= * Should have all the abilities and attacks of the regular Rumors. * Tiro Finale Holy Night: As the Doppel of Worship, the head bud of the Doppel opens up to reveal the Tiro Finale Cannon, firing a massive bullet that rotates around the enemy while homing in on the target. * A Salvation Prayer to You: An incredibly enhanced version of Unlimited Magic Bullets Works that destroys nearly everything is covered by the blast. Deals significantly more damage to those under status effects can create mist and will heal the user of status conditions. * Intangibility and Fake Body: Similarly to how magical girls only use their bodies as vessels, the Doppel of Worship's real body is actually the halo of light shown above the rest of the body. * Weather Manipulation: By simply being present, she causes a massive snowstorm that blacks out the sun from the sky, covering the entire arena with snow. * Memoria: ** Princess/Descent of a Saint: Massively increases attack potency. ** Magical Girl VS Series?: Chance to ignite enemies with her normal attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Charlotte Gigan Starscream Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Transformation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Abstracts Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters Category:Light Manipulation Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Transformation Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Weather Users Category:Resistance users Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:JobbytheHong